weekyle15s_the_thief_and_the_mercenaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipsa Butterfly
Eclipsa Butterfly also known as the Eclipsa The Queen of Darkness is a member of the Butterfly Family. Appearance Eclipsa has pale skin, poofy teal hair, mauve eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, dark purple Gothic-themed dress with a brown ring at the waist, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, long mauve gloves, and black flats with pale purple socks. Eclipsa also has maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara and purple eye shadow. Underneath her gloves, her hands are dark purple with purple veins sprouting out on her arms. Eclipsa also wears a wedding ring on the middle finger of her right hand. She is 5' 2" tall. Personality When introduced in "Moon the Undaunted", Eclipsa is portrayed as calm, approachable, and sympathetic to young Moon's loss of her mother, despite her reputation as a queen of evil. Her demeanor toward Moon, however, provides little indication towards her true nature and motives, and she was initially hesitant to teach Moon her darkest spell. In "Stranger Danger", she bears no ill will toward her jailers, despite her long time in crystal captivity, and she displays a carefree, fun-loving attitude similar to Star's own. As of "Sweet Dreams", she maintains her calm demeanor and is more than willing to help Star, from warning her about the dangers of the castle laundry room to rescuing her from being trapped in a different dimension. She also has a playful side to her, casually telling Star to "call her a villainess" for her perceived crimes, then later responding to Marco's hostility with light-hearted teasing when the two of them first meet. Unlike most magic users in the show, Eclipsa takes a more academic approach to magic, exploring "dark magics" for the sake of knowledge rather than malice. She notably encourages Adam to ride out his unconscious Mewberty transformations to discover what they mean, and states her opinion is that "all knowledge is good knowledge". Magic & Abilities * Royal Magic Wand: As a queen of Mewni, Eclipsa once wielded the royal magic wand, taking the form of a parasol in her possession. Although Baby claims that she had the greatest magical potential she had ever seen before Star, Eclipsa never learned to use magic without the wand, though in "Tough Love" she used magic without a wand against Moon. After retaking possession of the wand in "Conquer", Eclipsa demonstrates incredible power with its magic, being able to overpower and defeat Meteora as well as duel and incapacitate Rhombulus. This is further demonstrated in "Ready, Aim, Fire", when she battles against a Solarian Warrior. * Creativity: Eclipsa is infamous for her creation and use of dark magic, creating many dark spells that would be logged into the Book of Spells and some of which never made it into the final draft. She has also displayed her creativity by making a guitar out of a skeleton. * Music: Eclipsa displays a talent for singing and playing the guitar in ""Total Eclipsa the Moon", "Moon Remembers", "The Ponyhead Show!", "The Monster and the Queen", and "Cornonation". * Ultimate Magic Form: In "Cleaved", Eclipsa briefly gains access to her butterfly-like mewberty form. Weapons * Royal Magic Wand Family * Butterfly Family (Ancestors and Descendants) Voice Actress Esmé Bianco. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Queens Category:Married Category:Wives Category:False Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Mewmans Category:Humans Category:Butterfly Family Category:Mothers